We can be bad people together
by BloodUnderBark
Summary: Rated M for the cuss words and mature content brought up in conversation. Two blondes, one secret, and a six month lie. ShikaXTema story *If you like ShikaXIno and can't handle conflict between the two or conflict between Ino and Temari then I wouldn't suggest you read.* (This is so old lol)


"Long time no see." She stepped from the shade as the other blonde approached.

"Don't play that friendly game with me." Her tone was sharp and cold. She was obviously on edge. "I'm here to ask you about something serious, so don't go and turn it around like it's a casual conversation."

"Well aren't we rude this morning." She retorted, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Well. You're the one to get right to the point, princess, spit it out."

She stood in the sun, smiling to herself as she watched the other blond grit her teeth. She knew that she hated it when she called her princess.

She was messing with her on purpose.

Not like it mattered now, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

Honestly she was surprised it was unsure for this long.

"Don't go and deny it either, because I have people to back me up!" She clenched her fists.

The first blonde only smiled. She wasn't going to deny a thing.

"Back up, hm?"

"Yeah, back up. Like the waitress of the cafe down the street from Shikamaru's. Funny when you do things a lot, people notice you have a routine." She began to shake with anger. "She tells me how every other day you show up there early in the morning, smelling like smoke but according to everyone, even your own family, you've never even touched a cigarette."

She closed her eyes.

"Busted." she muttered.

"Oh, I'm not done." The second blonde stepped forward. "I'v heard things around the town too! Like how Shikamaru's been so tired lately, the noise complaint his neighbors have made, three in the past two weeks. I hear the rest of the guys talking about all those visits you take to his house when he parents aren't home, and when Shino caught you getting his mail the next day."

The first blonde raised her hand to her cheek, still smiling though.

"Oh yeah, I know." She stepped forward again. "Why so quiet? You haven't said a word yet."

"You haven't let me." The first blonde was still smug.

"He smells like you too, that perfume you always wear, it's on everything. His room, his clothes, the bed, even the curtains!" Suddenly the second blonde got a disgusted look on her face. "God knows why the carpet in his room smells like you too!"

The first blonde blushed.

"What can I say, he's a real wild card."

With that little notion from the first girl, the second was now shouting, anger in her eyes.

"How dare you rip apart something so special! What we had was real before you came along! Damn you, I wish you never left Sunna!" She screamed. "Now a love as pure as ours is ruined forever!"

"If it was so pure then why did he run to me the moment I stepped over the boarder?" The question was fired at her like a bullet. "You should have heard some of the things he said."

The second blonde scoffed.

"Stuff like what?"

"Oh, just the normal. 'When ever I'm with her I only think of you, being with out you makes me want you more, lets leave the world behind, I love you, you're my everything.', you know, stuff like that." The first blonde smirked. "I don't mean to brag, but I think he have something special. Something real. Something pure." She mocked and twisted the words.

"Bullshit." The second blonde took a step back. "I don't believe you."

"Then believe in the man who was cheating on you for six months. See if I care."

"Six?" Her voice rang quiet and empty. "But it was only four..."

"No, it's been six months. Trust me." Her tone was harsh now.

"So..."

"So that trip to Sunna he took for emergency business, now that was bullshit. It was actually a really romantic six month anniversary, half a year. Can you believe it?" She flipped her hair, acting like she was the luckiest girl in the world or something.

"You bitch." Tears streamed down her face. "How could he do something like that to me... after all I gave him! And you!" The second blonde pointed her finger at her.

"Yes?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, he already does."

The second blonde screamed in frustration, before turning and storming away, tears funning faster then streams.

A few moment after she was gone, he stepped out from around the tree.

"Damn, Temari. Must you be so harsh? She was a child hood friend!"

Temari just scoffed at him.

"Not anymore I'm guessing."

"Must you be so cruel, I'v never seen her cry like that."

"Like you're one to talk, jack ass."

"You bitch!" He joked. "How could you!" He also mocked her words.

"You're sick, Shikamaru." Temari shook her head. "She is a 'Child hood friend'."

"You're the sick one." He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Under the same tree where a heart was brutally broken, two other hearts grew even closer.

"Are we bad people, Shikamaru?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, sparkling like the sea.

"Yeah, but it's okay." Shikamaru smirked. "We can be bad people together."

xxxxxxxxxxx

OH MY GOSH.

XD

This is SOOO old!

I cannot believe I found it, I just HAD to post it. Omgosh.

The first blonde is Temari, the second one is Ino, the guy behind the tree, Shikamaru.

*over all* Ino was trying to confront Temari about sleeping with Shikamaru when she finds out it's actually been a relationship this whole time, and it's really been going on for six whole months.

I made Temari and Shikamaru sound like such ass holes...

HA.

Anyways, please excuse this extremely old fanfiction.

I just felt like I owed the person I wrote this for to post it.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
